Quasar Saber pulled part 2
Quasar Sabers Pulled part 2 is the second Episode for the fanon created by Dragonboy546. Plot The New Ranger team has to mount a rescue when Jon and Maya are taken by Zeltraxs and its up to the Lost Galaxy Rangers to save the day. Story Last time on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy We're the new Lost Galaxy Rangers guys we have a job to defend this planet from the Armada forces, says Taylor as she looks at her five friends. You guys need a plan to get them back, says Leo as he looks at the new Ranger team. This planet will be ruled by the Armada for the failure of my soon to be Husband Prince Verak, says Princess Arkan as she looks at Jonathan and Maya. Now the Conculsion In Space the Armada are facing the planet Mirinio after the first attack against the people living on the planet wasn't truly unsuccessful, in the lead ship Arkan looks out the window as both Maya and Jonathan is on their knees handcuffed with XBorgs around them. Take them away I need a monster to lead the next wave of the attack against the people of this planet, Arkan says as she walks around the command center as the XBorgs force Maya and Jonathan out of the Command Center. Rahh I'm Crashbug X my bombs can destroy a building I'm leading the next attack XBorgs follow me, says the monster as he walks out of the command center. The Rangers won't know what will hit them, says Arkan as she smiles. Episode 2: Quaser Sabers Pulled part 2 In the Basement Taylor is training and as she goes to hit the punching bag she sees the image of her Brother and stops. What's Wrong Taylor, says Leo. I see Jon father he wants me to save him but I'm down here training I should be with the other Rangers search for a way to get onboard the lead Armada ship, says a sweaty and sad Taylor. Taylor you need to be ready for anything, says Leo as he sits next to his Daughter. In the city Sam, Julie, Michelle, John are looking for a way to get onboard the Armada ship but then they see XBorgs terroizing people, the four Rangers run to face the XBorgs as they walk towards the team. Ready, says Sam as he raises his TransMorpher. Ready, says the three Rangers. GO GALATIC, says the Rangers as they activate their Morphers. The four now Morphed Rangers charge into battle to fight the XBorgs, Blue Ranger (Sam) swings his Saber striking two XBorgs down and then he gets kicked by one and thrown by one of them, Green Ranger(John) fires several energy blots at three of them and then he gets blasted by two of them and spins through the air and hits the ground hard, Pink Ranger (Julie)Strikes several of them down with her Saber five XBorgs fired several energy blots and Pink Ranger (Julie) is hit, Yellow Ranger (Michelle) tries to attack Crash Bug X and gets sent back hard and the rangers are slowly getting up from the ground. Now its time to take you four punks out for good, says Crashbug as he gets out a bomb. HIYA, shouts Red Ranger (Taylor) as she kicks Crashbug in the face and he falls to the ground and the bomb goes off and sending him flying through the air. Took you long enough Taylor, says Blue Ranger (Sam) as he and the other rangers run towards their leader. Well guess its the whole team ready to be destroyed, says Crash Bug X. Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, says Red Ranger (Taylor) and she poses like a Lion. Blue Lost Galaxy Ranger, says Blue Ranger (Sam) and he poses like a Gorllia. Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger, says Yellow Ranger (Michelle) and she poses like a Leporad. Green Lost Galaxy Ranger, says Green Ranger (John) as he poses like a Dragon. Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, says Pink Ranger (Julie) as she poses like a Cat. We're protectors of the planet Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, says the Team as they pose. The Team got out their Quaser Sabers and ran towards Crashbug X Blue and Green Rangers (Sam) and (John) slash at CrashBug X, then Pink and Yellow Rangers (Julie) and (Michelle) jump down and slash downward and Crash Bug is sent walking back and then Red Ranger (Taylor) flips and slashes sideways as its walking back from taking damage. QUASER LAUNCHER, shouts the team as they spin their Launchers around and ready them to fire. The Launchers Charge up and five energy balls appears and they hit Crash Bug and cause it to spark with energy surging around and then falls to the ground and explodes. Come on Rangers let's get onboard the lead ship and save Maya and my brother, says Red Ranger (Taylor) as she looks at the energy platform that transports troopers from the lead ship to the ground and from the ground to the ship, the Rangers run to the platform and transport up to the lead ship. Inside the lead ship the Rangers sneak through the ship as XBorgs walk by. Ok let's split up Michelle you and Sam check the port side, Julie and John take starboard side and I'll take the forward section stay in contact, Instructs Red Ranger (Taylor). In their Cell Maya and Jon are trying to find a way to break out of it then they hear fighting noises out side, the doors and then they open and the XBorgs are down and smoke is everywhere and Red Ranger (Taylor) walks in. Taylor you've made it, says Maya as she and Jon are happy that she's there to save them. Stand back, says Red Ranger (Taylor) and she swings down her Saber and breaks the lock. the door opens and both Maya and Jon hug her and the three hurry to meet up with the other Rangers to get off the ship. Green Ranger (John) are holding the platform off against the XBorgs with his Transdagger in blaster mode as the others are fighting the attacking XBorgs off as well, Red Ranger (Taylor), Maya, and Jon make it back to the platform as the other four Rangers teleport down Zeltrax comes in and sends a huge lighting bolt and hits Red Ranger (Taylor) in the back as her Brother jumps on Zeltrax and holds his sword down so the others can escape. GO NOW I'LL HOLD HIM OFF, shouts Jon as he is fighting Zeltrax but has no luck. JON NO PLEASE COME WITH US NO JON, says a wounded Taylor as she is helped by Maya as they disappeared Zeltrax knocks Jon out. Take him back to the cell and inform Arkan of the other prisoners escape and take us back into space now, orders Zeltrax. The XBorgs take Jon back to the cell as Zeltrax destroys the platform on the port side of the lead ship so the Rangers can't mount a rescue again. Try coming up here now Rangers, says a happy Zeltrax as he walks away from the transporter device. Back on the surface the Rangers demorph and look up at the departing Armada ships as they go back into orbit around the planet. Jon where is he Jon no please don't tell me no JON JON PLEASE COME BACK JON, shouts a disappointed Taylor. Taylor don't worry we'll get him back no matter what, says Sam as he pats Taylor on the shoulder. MARK MY WORDS ARKAN WE'LL DEFEAT YOU AND SAVE MY BROTHER AND THIS PLANET WE'RE NOT THROUGH WITH YOU JUST YET YOU HEAR ME, as Taylor Shouts up in the air. Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Season 1 episodes